


New Year's Eve

by Keelacat_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelacat_xo/pseuds/Keelacat_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU HPB. Hermione asks Ron to attend Slughorn's New Years Eve party with her. What will this lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invite

“Hello, Ronald.” Hermione said.  
The young brunette placed herself lightly on the plushy, maroon couch beside Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor common room. She smiled slightly at him, and he returned the gesture. Hermione curled her legs up under her, and opened a book to bury her nose in. The two sat in a comfortable silence in the mostly deserted common room for several minutes before Hermione silently closed her book and placed it on the floor. Hermione slid slightly closer to Ron and began reading the Transfiguration essay he was working on over his shoulder.  
“You move your wand in a circle three times, not two. Also, you mixed up these two steps.” Hermione said, pointing to a spot on the parchment.  
“What would I do without you, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, looking at her in wonder.  
Hermione smiled. She helped Ron for a while more on his essay, until she believed it was satisfactory. Eventually, Ron had packed up his belongings and leaned back against the couch with a sigh.  
“Blimey, Hermione. I would have failed out of Hogwarts years ago if it wasn’t for you. What can I do to thank you?” Ron questioned.  
“Well, actually…” Hermione started.  
“Yes?” Prompted Ron.  
“I have actually been meaning to ask you something – a favor of sorts…”  
“Anything, ‘Mione. What’s goin’ on?”  
“I… well, I know you’re staying at school for break. I also am, if you were curious…”  
Ron nodded as a signal for Hermione to continue with what she wanted to ask him.  
“Well, you know Slughorn and how he loves holidays, right?”  
Ron raised an eyebrow at this, but he nodded in agreement.  
“Well since Slughorn loves parties and holidays he’s having a New Year’s Eve party over break. I thought that since you’re going to be here, and I’m going to be here, we could maybe go together… if you want…”  
“I’d love to, Hermione!” Ron exclaimed.  
Ron’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat.  
“I mean, yeah. That would be cool.” Ron murmured.  
The redheaded boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione blushed.  
“Well, great! That would be great!” Hermione stammered.  
Hermione reached down to retrieve her book off the floor, and then she stood up. Ron followed her lead and stood shortly after.  
“Well, I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said.  
Ron held up a hand in a silent wave good night. Hermione’s face was a bright shade of red, and Ron’s wasn’t far behind. He watched her walk up the stairs and turn towards the girl’s dormitory before a giant smile broke out on his face.  
“YES!” He whooped, throwing a fist in the air before grabbing his bag and heading up to bed.


	2. Boys Dormitory

Midnight, Boys Dorm

 

Ron entered the boys’ dormitory still grinning from ear to ear. He threw his school bag at the end of his bed and plopped down happily on his four poster bed. His dorm mates continued on absentmindedly. Neville Longbottom was reading what appeared to be a book on Tibetan Turnips. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were playing catch with a beat-up, old quaffle. Harry Potter was intently watching the Marauder’s Map. Ron looked around at his friends and couldn’t help but think, at this very moment, he was the luckiest of all of them.  
“Hey, Weasley, catch!” Dean called.  
Ron looked up just in time to barely catch the large, red ball coming towards his head.  
“Oi! You could have given me a little more warning!” Ron bellowed.  
“Well maybe you should wipe that dopey look off your face and pay attention!” Seamus sniggered.  
“I do not look dopey.” Ron scoffed.  
“You look dopey.” Harry said.  
Dean and Seamus snorted. Ron quickly chucked the quaffle at Harry, who had no trouble catching the ball before it made impact. Neville closed his book and set it on the nightstand.  
“Does it have anything to do with Hermione? I saw you too together in the common room.” Neville questioned.  
A chorus of oohs went around the dorm. Ron turned the famous shade of Weasley red. Harry even stopped stalking Draco Malfoy on the map and set it to the side. All eyes were on the youngest male Weasley.  
“I think that was a yes.” Dean chuckled.  
“Sod off.” Ron murmured.  
“Come on! Tell us!” “Tell us!” The boys all chimed.  
“Fine! Fine! Hermione asked me to go to Sluggy’s New Year’s Eve party with her. It’s not a big deal, and I do not look ‘dopey’ because of it.” Ron explained.  
Another chorus of oohs travelled around the boys’ dorm. Ron’s face burned red again.   
“Shut up!” Ron huffed.  
“Atta boy, Weasley!” Dean praised.  
“Good work! Finally gonna make some magic happen, eh, Ron?” Seamus teased, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Ron’s face burned even more red.  
“I’m sure it’s not like that, Seamus. She probably just asked as friends.” Ron mumbled.  
Dean snorted.  
“Yeah, right, and I’m Rita Skeeter.” Seamus said.  
“What does that mean?” Ron questioned.  
“Dude, it’s a New Year’s Eve party.” Seamus explained.  
“So what?” Ron asked.  
“Hellooooo. New Year’s Eve? When the clock hits midnight, you snog your date. Ring a bell?” Dean elaborated.  
Ron’s face paled considerably at this explanation, which led to the boys falling into another fit of laughter. Neville was the first to recover.  
“Why do you look so nervous, Ron? Everyone knows you want to kiss her.” Neville said.  
“I… I… what?! Says who?” Ron stammered.  
His question was met with even more laughter.  
“Fine, whatever. Maybe I do. That doesn’t mean she wants me to kiss her just because she invited me. I’m sure it means nothing. Stop laughing! Ron rambled.  
After several minutes, and a few tears from laughing so hard, the other boys finally managed to collect themselves enough to answer Ron.  
“Oh, man. You’re clue – “ Dean began to say.  
“Oh, shit, Dean! We gotta go. We were supposed to meet Lavendar and Pavarti like 10 minutes ago!” Seamus yelled over Dean.  
Dean and Seamus quickly jumped up, grabbed a towel each, and ran out of the room.  
“Where are they going?” Neville asked.  
“Skinny dipping.” Harry murmured as he once again picked up the Marauder’s Map.  
Neville nodded and returned to his book. Harry returned to stalking Malfoy via the map. Ron, however, sat silently on his bed. He stared straight forward looking half sick and half delighted. Harry glanced up quickly at Ron and looked back down.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry questioned, still looking at the map.  
“Harry…” Ron trailed off.  
Harry looked up from the map and towards Ron. He took in Ron’s appearance, sighed, and said,  
“Ron, don’t let those blokes get to you. You know Dean and Seamus. They’re just messing around. You and ‘Mione will have a great time at the party.”  
Ron nodded, still pale.  
“Harry, do ya… do ya reckon she really expects me to kiss her?” Ron stuttered.  
Harry looked thoughtful for a second, and then said,  
“Well, maybe. It’s possible. If you want to, just go for it when it’s time. If she’s weird about it, blame it on New Year’s.”


	3. Girls Dormitory

Midnight, Girls' Dormitory

Hermione practically glided into the 6th year girls' dormitory. She sat on her bed, folded her legs up under her, grabbed her book, and found herself unable to stop grinning like a little girl. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil quickly noticed the unwavering grin on Hermione's face and sat on the foot of her bed and stared at her. Hermione looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned.

"Spill!" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed in unison.

However, before Hermione got the chance to even open her mouth again, Ginny Weasley stalked into the room and plopped down ever so gracefully onto the bed nearest Hermione's.

"Why do you two look so creepily excited?" Ginny asked Lavender and Parvati.

"Hermione and a boy!" Lavender yelled.

"Hey! What makes you think it's a boy?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Oh, puhhh-lease!" Parvati rolled her eyes.

"We know that look." Lavender finished.

Hermione blushed. This peaked Ginny's interest and suddenly all three girls were leaning towards Hermione waiting to hear the story that had her smiling so big.

"Well go on, Hermione, tell us what Ron did." Ginny prompted.

Hermione's eyes bulged as she looked at Ginny. Her face was quickly turning a shade of red that was letting everyone know that Ginny was absolutely correct about her assumption of whom the boy was. Lavender and Parvati were giggling into their hands.

"What… what on Earth would make you think it's Ronald?" Hermione stammered, trying to look much more calm than she was.

"Well, I've met the two of you, and I understand your weird fixation on each other. I think the only other boy you've ever even looked twice at was Viktor." Ginny clarified.

Hermione blushed again, knowing fully well that Ginny was completely correct. Ron was the only male who ever really crossed her mind in the 'more than friends' type of way, but she had yet to admit that to anyone out loud; she certainly wouldn't start now.

"Well, fine. It is about Ron, but we are not 'fixated' on each other. We're friends. That's all." Hermione explained.

The other three girls presented Hermione's words with a mixture of snorting and downright cackling.

"Oh, Hermione. Everyone knows you two have the hots for each other! Just tell us what happened!" Lavender said.

"Fine! If it will make you lot leave me be, I'll tell you." Hermione said.

Parvati and Lavender leaned even closer to Hermione. Ginny simply raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"I invited him to Professor Slughorn's New Year's Eve party, and he said yes." Hermione shared, with a hint of pride in her tone.

"'Bout time you two go on a date." Ginny muttered, leaning back against the headboard of the bed she was sitting on.

"Ooooh! I hope he's a good kisser! You have to tell us afterwards!" Parvati nearly shouted.

"D-date? K-kisser?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, obviously you'll kiss! It's a New Year's Eve party!" Lavender exclaimed.

Hermione's face paled slightly.

"I'm sure he thinks I just asked him to go as a friend. It's not a date." Hermione clarified nervously.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks that clearly said that Hermione was crazy. Hermione fidgeted with her hands. Ginny had managed to find a copy of the newest Witch Weekly and was flipping through it, wholly uninterested in the girl gossip surrounding her.

"Hermione, that's absolutely ridiculous. He obviously wants to kiss you!" Parvati finally said.

"You two are so caught up in boys, you think everyone wants to kiss everyone!" Hermione said, looking half shocked and half terrified by this point.

"You two are different, Her—" Lavender started to say.

"OH NO! Lav we gotta go! Look at the time!" Parvati shrieked.

"EEK!"

The two girls hurriedly gather up a few things and nearly sprinted out the exit of the 6th year girls' dormitory. Ginny barely lifted her eyes to watch them leave, and then she lowered her head to the magazine again.

"Gin…" Hermione trailed off.

"I know, that's the most physical work I've ever seen Lavender and Parvati do too. I'm just as shell shocked as you are." Ginny joked.

The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the magazine. She would pause every once in a while to read something and then continue flipping distractedly. It was a few minutes before Ginny realized how quiet Hermione was. The redhead looked up to see her friend starting at the wall and absentmindedly chewing on the ends of her hair. Ginny silently closed the copy of Witch Weekly and set it aside.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny questioned, moving to sit next to her.

"I… nothing. It's fine. They were just being themselves, right? Lavender and Parvati… Just being them and assuming things? I… I shouldn't be nervous, right?" Hermione stammered.

"Oh, Hermione. Don't worry about what those two bimbos think. You and my prat of a brother are such good friends. Even if something was going to happen between you two, it'll just be something that happens. Don't worry about it. If you want to go for it at Sluggy's party, then go for it. If you don't, don't. Lavender and Parvati are ridiculous. No need to stress." Ginny said.

Ginny had wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled the older girl in to her side and squeezed.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione smiled.

Ginny shrugged and with a wink said,

"Plus, you know if you go for it and it doesn't work out, you can blame it on New Year's!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with this chapter and the last one I tried to show Ron and Hermione having pretty much the same discussion with their friends in more stereotypical way (because you don't get a lot of the trio just being teenagers with their friends and I need that in my life), but I honestly don't really like the way this chapter went. If anyone wants to rewrite it in a better way, feel free and I will absolutely credit you. Another option is that I might just take this one out. Next & last chapter will be up soon though guys. Stay with me. Love you.


	4. Party

It was 8 pm on December 31st, and Ronald Weasley was anxiously pacing in the Gryffindor common room, clad in a rather nice pair of navy blue dress robes and holding a bouquet of pink peonies. Ron was checking the time and then the staircase to the girls’ dormitory every few seconds, until he heard the sound of someone coming down the staircase. Ron instantly stopped pacing and snapped his head up to see who was coming down the spiral staircase. His mouth fell open. Hermione was walking down the staircase looking absolutely flawless, and Ron had no words. Hermione had walked down the stairs as gracefully as anyone could ever hope, clad in a long sleeve, sequin, little black dress, a pair of pink wedges, and wearing her hair in loose curls that framed her face perfectly. The youngest male Weasley was practically drooling. Hermione reached him and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, resembling a goldfish, before he finally managed to form words.  
“Hermione… Bloody Hell… Just wow… Oh! I got these for you.”  
Hermione smiled, her face turning red, and Ron brought the bouquet of peonies out from behind his back and handed them to her. Her smile got even brighter.  
“Oh, Ronald! That is so sweet! Peonies are my favorite! How did you know?!” Hermione gushed.  
The brunette waved her wand and the flowers were suddenly in a vase, zooming up the girls’ staircase. She turned back towards Ron and smiled again.  
“I know you better than you might think, ‘Mione.” Ron said.  
Ron offered his arm to her, which she gratefully accepted. The two entered into an easy conversation as they walked together down to the dungeons.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night had passed with the ease and comraderie of two very good friends. Ron and Hermione had been laughing all night, and Hermione had even managed to get Ron to dance with her. The two were having the best night. They had run into Luna, Neville, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, who mostly just giggled and made kissing noises once they passed, and Harry, who talked for a few moments but was distracted by a flash of blonde and ran off muttering something about Malfoy. The party was going by without a hitch, but the two were getting more and more nervous as the clock ticked towards midnight. Slowly, people were pairing off for the end of the night, and the beginning of the year. It was 11:55, and the clock seemed to be speeding up with every passing minute. Ron and Hermione had managed to find a spot away from most of the other people and Slughorn’s version of a ball drop, which was bound to be mildly terrifying and probably dangerous. The two were standing close together in the back of the room talking about anything that came to mind.  
“’Mione, come on! It’s like the most unbelievable, freeing feeling ever! How can you not love it?” Ron exclaimed.  
“Because I could fall to my death!” Hermione countered.  
“Flying is the best! There’s nothing like it! It’s like a natural high! …Get it, ‘Mione? High? Because you’re in the air!” Ron cackled at his lame excuse for a joke.  
Hermione laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at his terrible excuse for comedy. She dipped her head forward in the laugh, bringing her head into contact with Ron’s chest. Hermione felt him inhale tightly and she blushed slightly, but she stayed where she was for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of her face buried in Ron’s chest.  
“One minute!” Someone called.  
Hermione slowly leaned her head up and made eye contact with the boy standing so closely to her. She had been thinking about this moment all night. Would she kiss him? Did he want her to? She could do it. His lips were right there, no more than a foot away. Ron licked his lips slightly, and Hermione gasped slightly. It was then that the two heard counting and they both decided. It was now or never.  
“5… 4… 3…”  
The two had leaned together; their lips were mere centimeters apart.  
“Hermione…” Ron whispered, and then their lips met.  
Ron wrapped his arm around her back, and Hermione placed a hand on the side of his neck. The two had finally kissed, and they were happy to never let go. Then something exploded. The two pulled back and frantically looked around for the source of the noise. The source was discovered in the form of a very drunk Professor Slughorn with what appeared to be some of the Weasley Twins’ fireworks. After discovering the disruption, Hermione and Ron turned back to face each other nervously.  
“So…” Ron started.  
“So…” Hermione continued.  
The two stared blankly at each other for a few moments until they both burst out laughing. The two laughed for several minutes before Hermione once again found her head on Ron’s chest, this time with his arm wrapped around her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
“Well, Happy New Year!” Ron said, face burning red.  
Hermione laughed again.   
“Same to you, Ronald.”  
The pair spent the next two hours dancing before they decided to head up to bed, hand in hand. Once reaching the staircase in the Gryffindor common room that would separate them, they hesitated.   
“Well, I had a great time tonight, Ron. Thank you for going with me and for the flowers.”  
“I had a great time too, Hermione.”  
“Good night!”  
“Night ‘Mione!”  
Hermione paused for only a moment before turning to go up the stairs. However, before she could even take a step, Ron had caught her wrist. He spun her around, pulled her close, and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione happily responded. The two twisted their arms around each other. The kiss went on for several moments before the two pulled apart. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione’s.  
“Best night ever.” Ron whispered.


End file.
